Nothing in Life is easy: FIX US
by tiCocoChanelle
Summary: Eliot and Kathy are separated but doesn't mean that everything is good. Oliva and he start to explore their feelings. But wasn't it to soon? Eliot have a problem, he won't talk about it, so that means that Olivia has a problem also. Can you really work on a new relationship when a whole family count and you? Juggle between love, work, family and responsabilities.
1. Chapter 1

_Hey, bae! How was your day?

Eliot didn't answer,he was just sitting on the bed, leaning on the headboard.

_ Honey, hey! Did you hear me? I ask about your day.

Usually, Olivia was not the kind of person who talks so sweet, except to children of course. But for men, never. And now she is so deeply in love with this man, that she did and still doing things that she never thought she will do someday. So, once again, she took all the patience that she has in herself, and tries again. She would have been worried but she knew him and she knew that it wasn't something about someone being hurt, like the kids at the hospital, or someone dead. Nope, he just look pissed of.

_ Baby, what's wrong?

Nothing again.

_ El, please talk to me? You know, I'm here, you can tell me everything!

After a long while, Olivia starts to lost patience. Her day had sucked, her victim have been raped, tortured and left like a trash in a dirty alley between two buildings, Olivia stayed with her all the day, since they called her yesterday at 5 pm until she eventually died, in horrible pain. So yes, Olivia was exhausted and really sad also, she was just a girl, she was only 24, and her parents didn't have the time to see her before she died. Olivia hold her gently, whispering comforting thing to her, while she was dying in her arms.

And know she was finally getting home, and Eliot was playing giving her a cold shoulder, hell no! So much, for rushing to home in order to b in welcoming place.

She wanted so much to take a shower, and cuddle with Elliott only since the kid were not here . She tried a last time to call him but he didn't even look to her.

" _Fine, do as you want I'm gonna take a shower and go to sleep. I'm tired"_. If it was before they were together, they would have fight and she would probably had said something more like _I'm tired of your shit_ " but they together and had promised to make effort toward each other even if tonight her significant other seems to have forget about their promise.

 _This shower is the best part of my day, hell of my week. Oh, and that new perfume made my day. I'm so ready to sleep until next month_ , she thought but of course it was not going to happen like that. She get dress to sleep quickly, she didn't any comments from Eliot because this time she might snap on him. He didn't look at her, not even when she lays next to him or when she kiss sweetly good night.

" _God damn it",_ now she couldn't sleep, she had promised herself to never let the day finished with them being upset at each other but it's not like she can do something if he won't talk to her. She sighs the night would be long and like to prove her right they hear the doorbell ring.

Olivia sighs, Eliot had left the room after the doorbell ring but since it keeps ringing that must mean that he didn't open the door. She sighs gun and stand taking her gun with her, she cross the hallway but don't see Eliot, then she starts to look on the judas hole but then remembers that it's Eliot home not hers, so no judas hole. She open the door and sighs once again but this time still surprised. _WHAT?_

" _What are you here? What's wrong? And where is your mother?"_ Olivia ask in rush slightly in panic.


	2. Chapter 2

**Previously…..**

" _ **God damn it",**_ **now she couldn't sleep, she had promised herself to never let the day finished with them being upset at each other but it's not like she can do something if he won't talk to her. She sighs the night would be long and like to prove her right they hear the doorbell ring.**

 **Olivia sighs, Eliot had left the room after the doorbell ring but since it keeps ringing that must mean that he didn't open the door. She sighs gun and stand taking her gun with her, she cross the hallway but don't see Eliot, then she starts to look on the judas hole but then remembers that it's Eliot home not hers, so no judas hole. She open the door and sighs once again but this time still surprised.** _ **WHAT?**_

" _**What are you here? What's wrong? And where is your mother?"**_ **Olivia ask in rush slightly in panic.**

… **.Now…**

Olivia has in front of her 5 kids, her stepchildren, well not yet. Not that Eliot had proposed anything but still she loves them like her own. Her first instinct is to take little Eli in her arms and to tell the other kids to get in. It's too chilly to stay outside.

" _You don't seem happy to see us, Liv!"_ Says Maureen with a bitter tone.

" _No, that's not that at all! Are you guys, okay? Is somebody hurts? Where's your mother?"_ , Olivia is talking in rush when she realizes that Eli pants are wet, and so she thinks that he must have a dirty diaper but then she looks at Dickie, his shirt dark with water, and the girls hair are wet too.

" _Oh my god guys, you're soaked! Let's get in the kitchen, I'm gonna make you some hot chocolate and you're gonna take off those clothes before you get cold!"_

Katleen realizes that Olivia's tone was just surprised and worried so she says : _" I'm gonna get some towels and clean clothes for us"_ but Olivia replies: _" No,, it's okay. I need to change Eli anyway, I'll just start warming the milk first"._ Olivia runs in the girls room and takes towels, clean clothes for them, then she excuses herself saying _" Actually, I'm going to give him a bath if that's alright with you? You guys stay here tonight?"_ , when they all nod she goes in her and Eliot room to change Eli.

It's one of her favourite thing to do, not actually bathing a baby (Okay, that's pretty cool to do) but maybe it's him or either them. Anyway, she enjoys this little time with him, usually he's being fussy because he was playing around and then he have to calm down because it's time to sleep but tonight he's quite calm, staring at every move she makes. She lays him in the bed and undresses him.

" _Who's gonna take a good bath, hmm? I know, I know it was rather cold outside and no one thought of changing your pants, they changed you shirt though.",_ she puts him in the warm water, waiting for him to start fussing but still he just looks at her, while she's talking. _He must be really tired or something._ Eli has always been the kind of baby, if you talk to him in the good way he stays calm and happy. Sometimes, she wonders if he suffers from his parents relationship. Elliot and Kathy got together while she was pregnant to gather the family. What was the point? Now, Eli is 10 months old and they already broke up. She's not going to complain since she loves Eliot, and is happy she's with him.

Even in that condition, nothing has been said and for the first time in her life, in her love life she has encourage them to talk, she wanted to know, she needs to know but Eliot remains quiet and if that's the only way for her to have him, she's not going to say no. She's not going to say anything if that was he wants. Not yet, even if she knows things need to get in order. He has to choose, he says he did but she doesn't believe him, not when he asks Kathy why she didn't take his call, if she was with someone. She tries to tell herself that he's only being protective about the mother of his children but she knows there's more but why would he even get with her if he doesn't want to? She cannot just be a rebound? You don't choose your work partner to do such. Not when you both could lose so much, you risk it all for love, no?

She stops having that little chat with herself for two- well three reasons. 1, she doesn't want her time with little Eli spending having such thoughts, 2, he's starting to get agitated because of her silence and 3, she's too damn tired to try to figure what's on Eliot's mind, most of time, she feels like he, himself have no idea so why bother. Why? Indeed.

" _You don't like it being so quiet, huh? You love hearing my voice, don't you? Blablablabla."_ Eli laughs at her last comment.

" _Oh, yes you do! Anyway why do you want me to talk about,huh? Maybe you want to hear one of your father adventure? Not quite! I don't know."_ , she takes him in her arms so she can't dry him properly. She sees him yawning.

" _You're tired my baby, or is that me boring you out? I'm gonna go for the first because you're too nice to say that I'm boring. But you had quite a day, do you want to tell me about it"_ , she waits for him to talk, and it's actually like she can hear him filling the blank as she do funny faces like she could hear him talking. _" Is that so? … I don't believe it? A blue car, how fantastic!"_ , she sees that he's tired and so she lowers her voice again and then makes silent, but Eli doesn't like silent even though he's obviously tired, he starts to cry if she stops talking.

She wanted to read some books but he seems to dislike being move too much and she's already sit in the bed with him in his blue pj's, so she get comfortable and talks.

" _So, I actually bought you some things. First, I saw a pair of white jordan's, and it was the cutest thing ever, but you'll wear them when you start walking! That's okay, no pressure. Then, I bought you some pants because you're getting bigger and I don't want them to be too tight on you. You love to move so you gotta have place to do so. Oh and I bumped into this guy, Remy his name, he had crush on me back in middle school, anyway. So, you never guess, you remember Lily, the little girl from you're kindergarten, she lives across your nanny apart with her mom. Well, actually she's his daughter, who would have thought! I know! So we, well he suggested that we can have a play date soon if you wish, I know you don't really like to play with girls younger than you but it could be nice, what d'ya think?"_ , she looks down and sees him sleeping with her frowning face. _" I love you Eli, I'll always love you so much, you don't even know"_ , she thinks that he might actually have hear her since he moves his face and this time the frowning face is a smiley face, he looks peaceful in her arms, head again her breast and the feeling hit her. Hit her ovaries, how she wished to have a kid but she knows it has a very little chance. Eliot don't want anymore kid and would probably run away even hearing her talking about it. He doesn't even want them to get official, so let's forget about babies and well, she's not getting any younger. When she's sure Eli is safely sleeping, she goes and put him down in the crib, turning off the lights who play a melody. Eli doesn't like silent, sometimes, it feels like silent can awake him. Does that make sense?

She checks a last time on him and leaves the room, babyphone hook up to her shirt.

When she's in the kitchen, she serves all children the hot cocoa and looks them.

" _Listen, guys you all look tired and judging how fast Eli fell asleep you must had a big day so why not go to bed, just call it a night and go sleeping because I'm pretty tired too."_

" _Liv, that sounds like heaven, thank you.",_ says Kat.

" _Do you want anything to eat? Are you hungry 'cause I can make something."_

" _No that's fine we ate burgers on the road and well a salad for Kat if you know what I mean",_ replies Mau.

" _Okay, what about you Dickie?_ " He doesn't answer because he's practically sleeping on the table. _" Okay, call it a night but just say something to me. So I can actually sleep."_ , she asks sweetly but sharing her concern like only good mother can do with her eyes as she helps them get into theirs rooms, they looks her curious. _" Tell, me you're safe? Hm, nothing happened to you?"._

" _Nothing happened, promise we'll tell you tomorrow, kay?"_

" _Okay, baby girl",_ Maureen would have say something about being call baby, actually all them would have say something but since they're so tired they let it pass. She puts the girls to bed before it's Dickie's turns when he asked her _" Where's dad? Is he at work letting you alone here?_ " Olivia can't hide her surprised, they've been here for more than a half hour, certainly Eliot would have come and greet them.

" _Hmmm, yeah"_ She doesn't feel like lying, actually she didn't. She goes to "their room" if she can still call it like that even though they spent a lot less time in it together than before.

No call at all. No message from the precinct nor Eliot.

She texts him asking if he's okay, and if he saw the children.

Received but unread.

She is trying to play it cool but her blood is getting warmer and warmer and when a few hours later, next morning she receives a text from a Lucas, barmaid at the Notorious's Club saying that he's not sure if Eliot is in state to get back home by himself safely; she is far from being cool.

Is Eliot too drunk to even call her or too stupid? She is still trying to play cool but it's 4:45 AM damn it! She hadn't sleep wondering, worrying alone in the bed. She has to get up, and get him back and it's not even on a day off! _God, my blood ain't warm! It's freaking boiling! Enough!"_ she says out loud grabbing the keys and now she sees Eli starting to move!

 _He's gonna wake up! At these hours his sleep is so light I swear"_

So she takes him with her, and she would probably have to anyway. She can't really keep him alone in the house for 30 minutes even if he's supposed to sleep. _He could wake up and cry and wake up everyone in the house or worse! Wake up and no one hear him! So he keeps crying alone, poor baby! Or get out of the crib by some powers like in the movie! God forbid it!_ That's definitely horror movie for her!

 _Shut up Olivia, he's with you anyway!_ She sets the alarm because you never know with the kids alone in the house, and the outside world! They must be protected!

When she gets to Notorious's, what everyone see is a sexy woman in her pj's, a very sexy one. She forgot to take a sweat or something. They see also a blonde hair baby, who surprisingly doesn't seem tired despite the hour. She holds him on her hips and walks straight to the bottom, where she met Lucas.

Reconsidering it, they see a hot sexy momma, who looks quite mad had someone.


	3. Chapter 3

… **.PREVIOUSLY…..**

 **Reconsidering it, what they see is a hot sexy momma, who looks quite mad at someone.**

Olivia takes a deep breathe walking to the bar. She can't help herself getting more annoyed at the smile that the barmaid sending to her. _Calm down!_

" _Hey, thanks for calling Lucas!"_

" _You're welcome. Hey , I'm sorry but …. the drinks…"_ he looks rather embarrassed and then she realizes Eliot must not have pay yet.

" _How much?"_ He looks very embarrassed.

" _A lady should never have to do this"_ She sights and give something like 100 dollars, "Keep the change okay! Have a good night?"

She get towards Eliot and the only thing that warns him about him being in deep shit is Eli's little voice saying " PAPA! Oh ho oh".

 _What a cheerful and cute way to announce it. A little and warm wave. Far far far from the ocean hurricane that's gonna hit him!_

Eli starts to laugh. _And wow- that's creepy because Eli seems to understand the situation a little too well for a 10 months little guy._

His father is currently drinking away his…. _what is he supposes to drink away anyway?_

He doesn't even seem to notice that his baby boy is calling him, being held by his girlfriend/ coworker, in the bottom of a bar full of drunk dudes at this hour in the morning.

It seems for him, that's there nothing wrong with that image. _Or maybe he doesn't even really see me there!_

" _Li...Livie! You look so hot ! Are ...you zere? Damn I miss Kay…"_

Olivia doesn't understand anything. Actually she prefers not too. She prefers not to look for any interpretation of Eliot words.

A guy grabs her arms as he walks by _._

" _Damn! Ya sexy MILF!"_ he laughs and Olivia doesn't know what is the most disgusting, his words or the saliva going down his jaw.

" _Put dat baby down! What I'll do with her!"_ She hears somewhere in the side of the bar.

 _Jeez, Benson don't kill anyone! That would cost so much in therapy for little Eli!"_

" _Cutie! What a tasty Chick! I'll fuck her so bad she would beg for me to cum!"_

 _Okay that's enough!_ Olivia can feel her face getting red. Oh, she is not blushing more like containing herself from assaulting one of those jerks! _Lord have mercy!_

She knows she's gonna lose her self control if she stays in here a minute more, she's gonna hit something - more like somebody!

" _Eliot !"_ She's really trying here. God knows she's trying hard. Deep breathe. In and out.

 _Just breathe Olivia!_

But her breathe get caught in her throat, when she saw Eliot standing on a table while staggering. _He's going to break his neck!_ And now he has to dance. _It's not stupid enough to stand on a little tiny table while being drunk! No! He has to dance! There's not even music! Stupid dumbass! Enough!_

" _Stabler! GET YOUR ASS OUT OF THAT TABLE NOW! GET DOWN"_

Eliot keeps pushing her limits it seems. Each time, she says to herself that he cannot pissed/annoyed/upset her more it do it. Every bloody time.

He looks at her and just smiles. _With that stupid grin!_

And now he's jumping on the table.

 _Okay enough of this!_

In a fluid movement, the brunette grabs Eliot and pulls him down. _Back to the floor! To the reality!_

Eliot doesn't look so happy to be down. Especially, since he fell on the floor. _And God, he's throwing up on her! On her shoes- well more on feet!_

She doesn't even let him talk, she grabs him by his collar and literally drags him behind her. _I never thought I'd say that but I hate him right now!_ She sighs. _Who am I kidding!_ She looks at little Eli, who's currently playing with her shirt. Actually it looks like he's looking or playing with her breast. He does that pretty often. She reads that it's a natural thing for baby who have been separated from their mother. _It not exactly the case but you know._

It's like a comforting thing for him. He's looking for proximity. And she certainly not going to refuse it to him. She wants him close to her too. _We'll, he looks like he's not disturb by his father behaving like that! God let him not be traumatised by them! Okay, focus! Things could be worse!_

She's now outside. In the dirty and wet street, dragging Eliot to her car. _God the weather hit her hard! It's chilly, more than what she thought. Thanks god, I put thick clothes on Eli._

Eliot is holding her arms tight. He's snapping out of his ….state? And beginning to fuss.

" _I don't ….don't wanna go! I am….a...fool!"_

" _Yes, you are! Now shut up and hurry! It's early in the morning! Eli should be sleeping!"_

" _Did.. Kay….Katy….call? I swea…..playin ...to? Too much! "_

Now the real thing begins. She's at her car. It's chilly and dark. Eli's still playing wth her shirt. Eliot's still stupid and drunk.

She put Eli down his seat in the car first, she makes sure is safely belted, in a comfortable position and not exposed to the outside air or anything and she gives him a toy so he won't get bored. _Okay that was the easiest part! Now the big one!_

She tries to grab Eliot and takes him to the seat but he won't be very cooperative. Rambling about random things.

It's been 10 minutes, she's trying to make him seat in the car.

" _God damn Eliot! Seat in the car so we can leave! "_

" _And…..then...thhen….I looked ha….and said I ain't your momma!_

She puts her weight on him trying to get him inside the car. Suddenly, he pushes her off so violently that she loses her balance and her face hits the sharp corner of the open door.

 _Ouch! That hurts!_

She lets her emotions getting the best of her and grabs him again. Harder. Eliot turn her around so she's now against the car and holds her wrists tight. _Too tight._

" _Unhand me Eliot!"_ her voice is little but sharp. She doesn't want for Eli who finally fell asleep to wake up and especially to see this.

Eliot starts to laugh and shakes her. _He thinks this is a game! Stupid man!_

He finally let her go..She lets out a moan of pain before she hears.

" _NYPD! Is everything alright"_ a mid thirty woman appears next to the car. She's wearing the NYPD uniform. Her brown hair is a high ponytail and she's not wearing any make - up. On her chest proudly stand her names J.R GARCIA. _Damn, I know her!_

The officer looks really worried and doesn't feel safe. That why she has a hand on her gun at her waist. Ready to pull it out anytime and to shoot.

 _Okay, easy!_

" _Ma'am, is everything right? Did this man hurt you?"_

In other circumstances, Olivia would have been surprised. In the good way. She's tough and smart but this is not another situation. And the female officer us just adding to her amount of problems right now.

Eliot makes a fast move toward Olivia again and the officer scream to him to " _freeze"_ while she takes out her gun. _God, so much for going home soon._

" _Okay Officer. I think there's a misunderstanding here. This is my partner Elliot Stabler and I'm Benson. We work at the 16th precinct, SVU."_

Olivia is talking to the officer with the maternel-im-strong voice. A mix between sensibility and courage. Not too sweet. But definitely not too imperative or bossy.

Garcia finally seems to relax, as she sheathed her gun.

" _I'm sorry detectives. I didn't recognise you"_

Olivia looks to her side, what a image they make. A very drunk and barefoot Stabler, who can't even stand tall and a Benson wearing her way-too-much-revealing nightshirt with a big bruise on her face. Sha can see why the officer didn't recognize them.

" _It's okay, officer GARCIA, I can't really blame you!"_ They shared a laughter mixed with embarrassment and actual amusement. _Still it's awkward !_ thought Olivia as she finally put Eliot into the seat.

She talks with the officer the time to fastening his belt, she checks on Eli who's now sleeping. _Thanks God!_ Then Olivia and Garcia share nods and she gets in the car and starts up the car to finally bring them home.

Olivia sighs observing the first sign for the dawn. The last thing she thinks fixing her pillow side to a snoring drunk man is that god damn she's tired!


	4. Chapter 4

Olivia grumbles as she stands up and turn off the alarm. 5 AM. _Great._ She turns her head and looks at Eliot. _I'm sure he'll have a bad hangover! He deserves it, for being such jerk recently but I don't really want to put up with his hangover mood! I'll let him sleep so more._

The frown on her face disappears immediately when she reaches for Eli's crib. The sun is not out yet, but the little lad is already up. As he sees her, he starts to lift his arm and jumps a little.

" _Good morning baby boy! Did you have a good sleep! Well, I know a little boy who wants to be lift up"_ , she says as she gets closer to him.

He's now bouncing on the little mattress, with a huge smile on his face. His blue eyes wide open, with saliva going down his chin. _How cute!_

He's rambling trying to repeat what she said but eventually picks out just the last word.

" _Up! Up! Up!"_

" _Up please",_ she doesn't correct him on purpose, it's unconscious; she slips so fast in the Mama-Bear Benson mood, and she says to herself that no matter what it can never be too early to be polite.

But she takes him in her arm anyway, he looks at her and starts to babytalk and she understands he tries to say _"Up pwease"._ She kisses him saying how much he's a smart baby, how beautiful he is. She can feel her heart breaking, in a good way of course at this, his cuteness, his voice. Damn, she could cry! Eli just laughs and she's not totally sure that he gets everything. _Whatever, I'll still telling you, until you get it and ever after._

They go in the kitchen, she's wearing him on her hip as she starts to gather things to make breakfast, then she picks up the dirty laundry to start to put a load on. She makes sure to tell him what she's doing so he can learn new words.

We're in September, the kids just starts school again and so it means that the uniforms mess is on!

Between the girls, with Elizabeth still in school or "HIGH school" (as she insists on), who wants to fashion her school clothes so and thus who can use tree shirts for one day; Kathleen who can't never decide what she wants to wear without getting all the clothes dirty (or that's what she says) and Maureen who will turn 24, this month who live half with them, half somewhere else but who certainly keep her wardrobe here and Dickie who literally eats worse than his 10-months-olds little brother, let's say that laundry is a big part of life. But she's loving it, she wouldn't change them for anything.

Eli is now sat on the floor facing her, also sat on the floor and they currently separating the clothes.

" _So my little helper, colors with colors, you help me! Red with….?"_ She loves to takes random things and turn it into a game, Eli get a lot of fun even if he doesn't always answer or understand, he just like to play with her and the colorful things.

Olivia is always very impressed with his capacity to focus, it's more than the average for toddler and for little boys also. She knows he loves to see the little hills she makes with the dirty clothes, at some point she even takes him and holds him as they pretend to jump on it. His laughter loud filling the room but she can't find in herself the strength to tell him to keep quiet so he won't wake the others.

Olivia thought they were done when she sees a gray tee-shirt on the floor behind the door. It's Eliot's. She frowns because she have never saw him wearing it but also because she smells perfume on it, a feminine one. Her detective skills are on and it's stronger than her, she sees some grease print on the collar and on the lowest part of the clothe.

 _What the…?_

She puts the shirt to her face and it's smell like... _cherry and-coconut maybe?_

 _What the actual fuck!_

Eli sees that he's not the center of attention right now and goes for the shirt, crawling, he pushes his head between the shirt and Olivia's face and looks at her with his big blues eyes, rumbling random syllables.

She laughs at him, _" Miss me Eli, huh?"_. He laughs in high tone but then starts to sneeze and cough, his bounced cheeks and nose are deep pink and his eyes watering.

" _What's going on baby?"_ , she goes to the kitchen with him and cleans his nose, when the kids start to appear. Elizabeth, Katleen first than Dickie, finally Maureen.

" _Good morning kids, how did ya'll sleep?"_ , she kisses all of them good morning, invites them to seat while she's making breakfast, Eli also, gives all of them a slimy kiss on the cheek and repeat after Olivia, with a big grin _" Goo- good! Sweep! Sweep!",_ Olivia puts him in his high chair and start to prepare pancakes and sandwiches for school.

The kids don't talk, she guesses they're still tired and not well wake-up. Suddenly, Eli looks at them and says: _" Shiiiit!",_ Olivia turns around and looks horrified to him, then to them as he repeats the new word with a happy smile.

Dickie is laughing so hard that he falls on the ground, and the girls are not doing better.

" _Look at your face Liv! Chill out!"_ , Maureen says.

" _Okay guys now! Tell me who teach him that! That's not funny at all!"_

They keep laughing until they see Olivia's serious face, the girls instantly stop but Dickie who hasn't noticed keep on.

" _Come on girls, that's fun!",_ Katleen hits in the ribs, and they'll him in a not really nice tone to "close his mouth", then he sees Olivia and gulps hard his orange juice.

" _Liv… I swear it's not me or one of us, I swear"_ , she looks at them, their eyes full with sincerity and she knows they're not lying.

" _Okay, I believe you guy! I'm sorry! It's just your father would be really mad at me if…. Who wants chocolate on the pancakes?"_

She changes subject because she doesn't really want to talk about it- now- and with- them. Dickie being the boy is he, practically jumps to reach the plate first. _It's so easy to distract boys!_

Then she puts a generous part of eggs and ham on each of the plates except hers.

" _So you and Dad fought last night?"_ ask Maureen prudently. Olivia says no but doesn't look at her, pretending she's too busy feeding bananas and apples slices to Eli.

" _I heard ya this morning!"_

Katleen makes a weird face and says loud _" gross",_ shortly followed by Eli's imitation of the face and the word _" Woss"_.

" _Not in that way ugly face!"_

" _Yes, put your mind out of the gutter Kat!"_

" _Says, the girl who takes her boyfriend's lap for a seat and the guy who's been hiding the family sockets behind his pillow, to do gross things with them!"_

" _Okay, okay! Enough kids! Dickie don't call your sister that and...please Dickie be sure to take your socket only! Maureen we're definitely needs to talk about your College's activities , of this boy and the fact that your sister knows about them! And Katleen, let people explain themselves before jumping to conclusion and please respect your sibling privacy!"_

Elizabeth who must has feel lonely says _" And I ate all the cookies last time!",_ so now she can be equal with her siblings. _" Lizzie, thanks for admitting and we'll deal with your addiction for sugar later, okay?"._

They all look like they wanted to say something but she cuts them beforehand saying _" be nice and let's eat before it gets cold!"_

The room is quiet except the forks noise and the little moans they let out as they appreciate the meal. After a long moment, Maureen starts _" So what's up with little bro here. Is he sick?"_

" _Men don't get sick Mo!"_ , announces Dickie.

" _So that means that he can and so can you, since your BOYS!"_ Elizabeth says laughing.

" _I let ya'll know that I have hairs on my chest and my pub…."_

" _Please Dickie, nobody needs to know what's going on…"_ Katleen cries out.

Olivia laughs, she'll never be bored with them.

" _Okay, so to answer you Mo, no he's not sick! He must be a little tired or doing some kind of allergy, I don't know. Why?"_

" _Oh, just because he was doing the same thing this week-end, in mom's house. I thought he was having a bad reaction to a smell but that must be wrong since he's doing it here again…."_

 _Bad reaction? His eyes are watering, he can't stop sneeze. An allergy? But we was just doing the laund… Eliot's shirt! Bad reaction to a smell, more like a perfume! If that's Kathy's perfume?Why the hell was it on my hus- wow! I mean on Eliot's shirt!_

She gets out of thoughts when she sees Dickie standing trying to drink as much milk as he could without choking.

" _Dickie, please take a seat to eat ….or drink!"_

That's when Eli says it again, what they (legitimately) thought was " _Shit",_ is just actually little Eli's attempt to say " sit".

Olivia feels relieved.

" _We're not in hurry I'll drive you by to school, Lizzie and you. Mo is it still okay for you to lend your car to Kat so she can pick them up at school at 4.30 pm?"_

" _Yes, no problem! I'll make Geoges- I mean a friend to drive me this week!"_ she coughs trying hide the blush on her cheeks.

" _Right, Right! Anyway Mo, the bag of your clean clothes is in you girl's room, Dickie and Lizzie your uniforms are in the living room!_

 _Dickie please, you need to start eating properly, like a normal 14 years old boy or I'll stop wash them and you won't be pleased to wear dirty and stinking clothes around school, plus girls don't like stinking things or boys._

 _And you Lizzie, young lady. You'll wear a shirt for a day and stop cutting through the fabric. Honey, I know you don't like them but there's not a lot of thing we can do to make them fashionable but it doesn't matter you're still beautiful!_

 _Am I clear, careful with your clothes?"_

" _Okay, sorry Liv!",_ they both say and because they look sincerely sorry so she lets it go.

" _It's alright, kiddos!"_ she kisses them, and they both run to get ready, trying to compete themselves to " who's-gonna-be-ready-first", Olivia is the one who initiates that game, it's pretty efficient even though she has to check if they actually bathe properly, especially Dickie.

" _Maureen, thank you for letting your sister lending your car! She'll take extra-care, right?"_

" _Yep yep, thank Mo"_

" _You're welcome! It's nothing Liv, and you better takes care!"_

" _Okay, Kathleen what are you gonna do today?"_ says the brunette cleaning the dishes.

" _Well, I thought I could search in the morning for some job offers and then eat lunch with Dolly and stay at her house crying about my disappointment since nobody wants to hire me!"_

" _First, you'll see you will find something! Be more positive, and have faith in yourself honey! And please don't forget to pick up the twins!"_

" _Yeah, we'll see! And I know! I know! The kids. At school. 5.30, right?"_

Maureen lets out a sigh at her sister answer. Olivia picks up the empty cornflakes cartoon box and hits Katleen head softly and playfully.

" _I say, 4.30! 4.30! Not tomorrow morning, this afternoon! 4.30 pm! Please don't forget them! I'll leave the precinct at 5, so I'll be home by 5.30, I need to pick a few things from my house, alright!"_

" _Okay!"_

" _You won't be here at that time if there's a lot of traffic!",_ says Maureen.

" _Don't worry I'll put out the sirens, the kids have snacks in the fridge, and they know they suppose to do their homework when they get home! Tonight, we're having chicken curry with salad. The chicken is still marinating, so don't worry. I'll cook it tonight"_

They all get ready, Liv goes to bathe Eli, then she dresses him in a light yellow shirt with a jean and white shoes, she puts a orange tango sweater on him. _It's not very cold for the month, but better safe than sorry!_ She tidies his bag for the daycare with all the necessary in it. She gets ready herself while he's playing in the crib, Eliot is still sleeping, she tries to wake him up but he grumbles and pushes her hand away, she lets a note next to the bed and gather the things for the kids, lunch, and snack.

She helps Elizabeth with her hair, she does two nice braids, grabs her badge, phone, gun and bag and says goodbye to the older girls. She puts Eli next to her in the car in his car seat, check that the kids have they belt on, run back because Dickie forget his lunch. When she's sure, everyone got everything, she starts the car while everybody is waving at the girls.

And the brunette can't help to think that in such a short amount of time, and yet a lot of things have already happen. She definitely needs to have a talk with the kids, Eliot and maybe one with herself.


End file.
